Subzero Adventure
by Iuri97
Summary: After that crazy Halloween night, our monsters travel to the Tundra to visit their friend Barioth and his wife. But Great Jaggi s terrible cousin Great Baggi will prank them to no end... I personally just love Great Baggi s character. Hope you enjoy it too :D


Subzero Adventure

After the crazy Halloween night, the monsters fell asleep near the sea. When Lagiacrus woke up, he was greeted by Deviljho´s face up close. He completely forgot he fell asleep near Deviljho.

Scared, Lagiacrus backed off and screamed like a little girl. Deviljho woke up as well, screaming:

- AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS IT?! IS THE PLACE ON FIRE?! –

Lagiacrus screamed:

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –

- WHAT?! WHY ARE YA SCREAMING?! – asked Deviljho.

Lagiacrus screamed:

- WE SLEPT TOGETHER! –

- WHAT?! – said Deviljho.

- WE SLEPT TOGETHER LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE! – said Lagiacrus.

Deviljho screamed:

- AAAAAHHH! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! –

Lagiacrus screamed:

- I DON´T KNOW, BUT IT HAPPENED! –

- OH MY WHITE FATALIS! – said Deviljho:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – said Lagiacrus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – screamed Deviljho.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –screamed both of them.

- WHAT NOW?! WHAT WE DO NOW?! –

Asked Lagiacrus.

-I DON´T KNOW BUT MY FAMILY CAN´T KNOW THIS! MY DAD WILL EAT ME ALIVE! AND I´M NOT KIDDING! HE ATE MY AUNT ALIVE, SO I KNOW HE´S CAPABLE OF EVERYTHING! – said Deviljho.

Suddenly, Rathalos groaned and said, opening his eyes:

- What´s going on? Why are you two screaming? –

Lagiacrus said:

WE SLEPT TOGETHER! –

Rathalos sighed:

- So what? I slept with Rathian. And Great Jaggi, Qurupeco and Velocidrome slept together as well. This friendship thing is new to you, Lagiacrus? And to you, Deviljho? I thought you two were smarter than that.-

Lagiacrus shrugged. Deviljho said:

- Oh…. Sure. –

Suddenly, Deviljho´s stomach roared. He said:

- Man, I´m hungry. I´m gonna get breakfast. -

The Brute Wyvern bolted trough the island, drooling. Rathalos approached Lagiacrus and asked:

- So…. Uh…. We´re cool now, right? –

Lagiacrus said:

- Humph. Yeah. We´re cool. I mean…. I had fun last night. I don´t think I had so much fun before in my life. I guess you aren´t that bad, Rathalos. I am still better, tough. I am the Lord of the Seas, after all. –

Rathalos laughed:

- Sure. You will always have that attitude. Nothing will change. I like that. Be yourself. –

Suddendly, a small Felyne came running and asked:

- Rathalos? –

Rathalos said:

- That´s me. –

The Felyne dropped a letter on the floor and said:

- A letter for you. –

The Felyne bolted away, and Rathalos read the letter. When he finished, he smiled:

- Oh, it´s my old buddy Barioth. He is inviting me and Rathian to go visit him and his wife in the Tundra. And he says to "bring more friends if you want to". –

Lagiacrus said:

-I have never been a fan of cold weathers myself, being a Leviathan and all….. but hey, fine by me . I will join you. –

On that moment, Great Jaggi woke up and yawned. Velocidrome yawned as well and Great Jaggi said:

- Good morning, y´all. –

Rathalos said:

- Good morning. Hey, guess what. Our old buddy Barioth and his wife are inviting us to visit them in the Tundra. -

Great Jaggi screamed:

- THE TUNDRA?! BUT….. the Tundra…. Is where…. –

Rathalos laughed:

- Is where your and Qurupeco´s terrible cousin Great Baggi lives. I know. He was always pranking us when we were little. But don´t worry. Barioth also wrote that Great Baggi is a little occupied pranking someone named "Lagombi", so he should not bother us. –

Great Jaggi said:

- Well….. okay. Screw Great Baggi. It will be great to see Barioth and his wife again. –

So, later that day, everyone was on their way to the Tundra, and when they arrived, Rathalos said:

- Everyone is alright? You´re not feeling cold? –

Rathian smiled and licked Rathalo´s face, saying:

- How can I feel cold when I´m near you? –

Deviljho said:

-I´m not cold. I´M HUNGRY. I could go for some Popo meat. –

Rathalos waved his wings and said:

- Barioth! –

Two Barioths, one male and one female, approached them and the male said, slapping Rathalo´s back with his tail:

- Great to see you, guys! So, Rathalos, you married Rathian yet? –

Everyone laughed and Rathalos said:

- Not yet, Barioth. But it will be soon enough. So what about you guys? How have you been keeping? –

- Oh, great. We´ve been great. But let´s go to our cave. We will be more comfortable. –

Said the female Barioth.

After our monsters talked with Barioth and his wife, Deviljho complained:

- Oh boy, the talk is good but I´M STARVED. –

Barioth said:

- Oh, I´m sure there are some Popos outside. Go hunt some, big guy. –

Deviljho exited the cave and did not return for an hour. Barioth´s wife asked:

- Is Deviljho still outside? It´s been an hour since he left. –

Barioth said:

- Ah, you know him, honey. He must still be feasting on something. –

Barioth´s wife, however, was a very kind monster who worried about her friends greatly and asked again:

- Yeah, but…. What he found some hunters and got caught up in a fight? Lately, there have been some extremely skilled hunters coming to the Tundra. Last week, they killed our neighbor Gigginox, and he was an old and experienced battler. I´m worried that maybe Deviljho encountered those hunters and is fighting them. –

Rathalos sighed:

- I´m sorry for your neighbor. Well, Deviljho may have a big appetite, but he is strong. Very strong. I´m sure he can put up a good fight to any hunter. Still, that is bothering me as well. –

Great Jaggi got up and said:

- I´ll go look for him. –

Great Jaggi ventured in the snow and said:

- Deviljho? Deviljho? Where are you, man? –

Suddendly, something was blown up on Great Jaggi´s ear: It was a vuvuzela. Great Jaggi screamed and jumped. He fell in the snow and a voice said, teasing him:

- Good afternoon,dumbass. –

Great Jaggi turned around and saw his terrible cousin, Great Baggi:

- YOU! –

Screamed Great Jaggi:

- Yeah, me. Missed me, cousin? –

Laughed Great Baggi.

Great Jaggi said:

- Humph. You haven´t matured a bit. –

Great Baggi said, smiling:

- Ah come on. We haven´t seen each other for a while. I really missed you. Give me a hug, man. –

Great Jaggi also smiled. His cousin was actually a very nice monster when he wasn´t pranking anyone. Great Jaggi hugged him, and Great Baggi putted a paper on his back, that was saying: "Bury me alive".

Great Baggi then innocently asked:

- So, what brings you here? –

- Our old buddy Barioth and his wife invited me and my other friends, and our cousin Qurupeco to visit them. And I was searching for Deviljho… -

Great Baggi pointed into a direction and said:

- You mean a big and green Brute Wyvern who was starved? I saw him going that way. –

Great Jaggi said:

- Oooh, thanks! –

As soon as Great Jaggi disappeared in the snow, Great Baggi ran away as fast as he could, laughing.

A few minutes later, Great Jaggi returned to Barioth´s cave, covered in dirt and foot marks. He was furious. Barioth´s wife asked, scared:

- Oh dear! What happened to you? –

Great Jaggi said, red with anger:

- You can´t even imagine…. –

He showed everyone the paper he had in his back and screamed:

- I HAD THIS STUPID PAPER ON MY BACK, SAYING "BURY ME ALIVE"! –

Rathian gasped and Lagiacrus tried to hold his laughter. Rathalos asked:

- Who did this to you? –

Great Jaggi roared:

- MY RETARDED COUSIN GREAT BAGGI! HE MUST HAVE PUT THIS ON MY BACK WHEN I WAS HUGGING HIM! AND THEN HE POINTED ME IN A DIRECTION WHERE HE SAID HE SAW DEVILJHO, BUT THERE WERE ONLY SOME HUNTERS WHO REALLY TRIED TO BURY ME ALIVE! I BARELY MANAGED TO ESCAPE! –

Lagiacrus laughed out loud and hard. Great Jaggi glared at him and said:

- You think this is funny? –

Lagiacrus laughed:

- If you have a dark sense of humour like I do, yes. –

- Really…. Because Great Baggi just started to pull pranks on the rest of you. –

Said Great Jaggi.

- Yeah? Like what? He spread bad rumors about Qurupeco? –

Asked Lagiacrus, sarcastically.

Great Jaggi said:

- No…. but he really spread some bad rumors about YOU! –

Great Jaggi handed Lagiacrus a piece of paper that was saying: "Leviathan spotted sleeping with a naked human huntress".

Lagiacrus screamed:

- OH THE HORROR! –

Lagiacrus fainted and Great Jaggi said:

- I am sick of that guy. He says he misses me but then he does this! I am gonna whip the floor with his sorry ass! –

However, Barioth´s wife said:

- No, no! You are not getting anywhere! You are going to stay here and let me fix you up. –

Meanwhile, Deviljho returned to the cave. He said:

- Hey, everyone. –

Rathian exclaimed:

- Finally! Where have you been? We were worried about you! –

Deviljho yawned:

- I was just eating. Damn Popos are getting faster. What´s for dinner, by the way? And what the hell happened to GJ and Lagiacrus? –

Great Jaggi grunted:

- It was my stupid cousin, Great Baggi. He pranked me and Lagiacrus. –

Later, when night fell and everyone fell asleep, Great Baggi entered the cave and decided to do something…. Original.

The following day, the entire Tundra trembled like if an earthquake striked it when Great Jaggi screamed:

- GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGIIIIIIII III! –

Great Baggi smiled and ran away. Rathalos woke up alarmed and said:

- What is going on?! –

Rathalos turned around and saw Great Jaggi with his frills cut down and dressed in a Kelbi costume.

Great Jaggi was red with anger and Rathalos couldn´t help but laugh. He held his laughter and asked:

- W-what happened…. P-pal? –

Great Jaggi roared:

- YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! GREAT BAGGI SNEAKED HERE DURING THE NIGHT AND CUT MY FRILLS AND DRESSED ME IN THIS WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! –

Rathalos said:

- Whoa, whoa. Easy, man. How do you know this was Great Baggi´s doing?-

Great Jaggi pointed to a cave wall, where was written: "Great Baggi was here. Great Jaggi is a dumbass".

Great Jaggi screamed:

- I WILL SEARCH THIS DAMN TUNDRA HIGH AND LOW, BUT I WILL FIND YOUR SORRY ASS, GREAT BAGGI! –

Great Jaggi bolted trough the snow dressed in the Kelbi costume and Rathalos smiled:

- If every day will be like this…. Our Tundra vacation will be…. Quite interesting. –

The End….

(for now).


End file.
